legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P2/Transcript
(Mick, Brody, Cloe and Daniel burst through the safehouse door with Mick carrying an injured Tommy Oliver before a group of surviving soldiers run to help) Soldier: Oh shit, what happened? Daniel: I don't know, some...thing came down in front of us and destroyed his arm. (One of the soldiers notices Tommy starting to faint) Soldier 2: Dammit, he's fading. We need to fix this now! (Two of the soldiers grab Tommy and place him on a nearby bed while a medic prepares to help him) Medic: I'm gonna need someone to hold him down. (The other medics run over while Daniel and the others talk) Cloe: Well, what do we do now? Brody: We can't stay here, that's for sure. Daniel: Well, that's the thing, how are we gonna get out of here? Those things are swarming the city. Jane: We could try sneaking out during the night. There's no way the patrols could be that bad since they just took over. If there are any patrols. Daniel: Well, what about Tommy? We can't just leave him here! Jane: I didn't say that! Cloe: Why is this even happening? What.. Were those things? Daniel: I don't know... I'm just glad the others weren't here. Jane: Yeah. Marion's with Nate, Jack is, last I heard, at some green with Lexi, the Akechi's are always moving, and David and Juniper should be on Coruscant Brody: I'm glad Aiden and the others didn't come. Cloe: Mom and dad... They were suppose to come here today to meet with rest of the Order's leadership... That's why me and Danny came... I wonder if they know what's happened? Daniel: Twilight... She was with the others... Think they escaped? Jane: I don't know... I was lucky those creatures didn't see me. That's how I was able to Become them when I saved you guys. Brody: Jane why did you come to New Shine? Jane: Oh I uh... I just... felt like checking the place out its all... (Nervious laugh) (Cloe raises an eye brow at Jane wondering what she's thinking. Before should she could ask, she sees a weird glow) Cloe: Hey guys. (Cloe points to a strange glowing dot in the middle of the room) Cloe: What's that? Brody: I'm not sure. (Brody slowly walks over to the glowing dot and reaches to touch it, but before he does the dot detonates and produces a vortex where three silhouettes are seen entering through it, revealing themselves to be an arguing Seris, Lenius and Tempest) Seris: Jesus Christ, thirty fucking minutes just to warp? You can't design portals for shit old man! Lenius: Hey, at least I got us to the damn city I pinpointed! Tempest: Umm guys? (Seris and Lenius look at their surroundings as they awkwardly look at the other heroes in the room) Lenius: Uhhh... Seris: Okay, what the fuck did you do now Lenius?! Lenius: I'm not sure, the portal was supposed to take us to a populated area. This isn't a city, it's just a goddamn hobo shack! Daniel: Hey, this hobo shack saved our lives...whoever you are. Seris: Well, you're big to talk. (Walks over to Daniel) Who the hell are you? Daniel: Prince Daniel Bearinger. Seris: Ohhh, a Prince huh? Well, don't expect me to bow before you "your highness". I know better than to trust authority. (Seris takes a peek at Daniel's hair) Seris: Also your hair color is fucking gay. Cloe: Hey, leave my boyfriend alone! Seris: Heh, you're one to talk little lady. Lenius: SERIS! (Seris turns to face Lenius) Lenius: That's enough. Now then, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Lenius Fersion, Tempest Shadow and well, you just met Seris Lorthare. We're The Protectors of The Light. We come from another Multiverse. Jane: What?! Brody: No way! Seris: Oh yeah, believe it kids! Anyway, we've come to wipe out some bad people, now do any of you kids know where we can find them? Cloe:: You mean the guys that just destroyed our city? Lenius: What? (Lenius runs over and looks out a window, showing the chaos of The New Shine Invasion) Lenius: Dammit, we were too late! Daniel: Ummm, quick question. Why is there a second Tempest with you guys? Seris: What? Cloe: We have a Tempest too, in this Multiverse. How will you tell them apart? Seris: Well, uhhh... (Seris finds an old banana sticker and sticks it to Tempest's forehead) Seris: There we go! (Tempest looks at Seris angrily. The scene then shows Koriton Castle as it shows Andrak and two Praetorians walking down a hallway with a small group of prisoners with bags over their heads. He then pushes two doors open to Alkorin's throne room, where he waits on his throne. Andrak then drops the prisoners on the ground and removes the bags, revealing them to be the leadership of The Order of The Just) Alkorin: Well well well... The Order of The Just. I must say, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Twilight: Save your breath you tyrant! Alkorin: *chuckles* Oh Princess... (Alkorin stands from his throne and walks down to the prisoners. He then looks at Twilight and smacks her across the face) Alkorin: You should know better than to mistreat your enemies in their domain. Twilight: Bastard. (Alkorin turns and walks around the group) Alkorin: I just don't understand it. Why wouldn't you just surrender? We gave you plenty of option to, but you didn't. Why? Izumi: We know better than to surrender to such a pathetic foe. Alkorin: Pathetic? You think destroying one of your capitals and killing most of it's population is pathetic?! (Alkorin walks over to Izumi and rams a dagger into her shoulder, shocking the others as Andrak is seen smirking) Alkorin: We are not pathetic Fire Lord, you are! Thinking that you're all so high and mighty while others fall before you in poverty, death and chaos! I've seen the Fire Nation's invasion, I've seen those pathetic Tiger Mafia boys and I've seen those Sirens of yours. And each and every one of those events was handled poorly! So shut you're damn mouth about being pathetic! (Alkorin removes the dagger and walks back up to his throne) Alkorin: Guards! Remove these worms out of my sight, take them to the cells! Now! (The royal guards and Praetorians leave with the Order while Andrak and Alkorin walk up to each other and talk) Andrak: Well boss, what's our next move here? Alkorin: I'm not sure. I sent a battalion down to Canterlot City, but due to New Shine's invasion, the soldiers there were prepared and wiped it out. I need you to order the men in New Shine to start building an H.Q inside of the ruins. Andrak: What about the Knights? And what if The Protectors finally arrived? Alkorin: I'm sending Bwynraya after them. Andrak: WHAT?! Alkorin: She'll get the job done quicker and more efficiently Andrak. You know that. Andrak: But she's weak boss! She cares about that honor bullshit. I could kill those heroes no sweat! Alkorin: Then follow her, make sure she gets the job done. Just make sure those heroes are dead. Andrak: *chuckling* Yes sir! (Andrak leaves as Alkorin watches him leave) Alkorin: Don't worry Andrak, the Omniverse will be ours soon enough. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe